The study of base catalyzed chemistry of N-sulfinylamine derivatives is continuing. Attention is presently focused on better methods for synthesis of the N-sulfinylamines and applications to complex synthetic goals. The synthesis of pyrrolidines and azaspirocycles are under active investigation.